1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing paper information reading apparatus for reading information represented by marks formed for each frame image printed on printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing paper information reading apparatus as noted above is known from Patent Publication Kokai No. H2-46451, for example. In this apparatus, printing paper having frame images includes cut marks printed along one of the opposite side edges of the paper to indicate positions to be cut to produce prints of the respective images. Information in the form of binary data is recorded in selected positions of the printing paper, which information is provided by a distribution of the cut marks to the opposite side edges to be detected by two optical sensors. Thus, the information in binary data is read while the printing paper is cut.
However, in this conventional printing paper information reading apparatus, the cut marks are detected by two optical sensors, i.e. a first optical sensor for detecting the cut marks printed along one side edge, and a second optical sensor for detecting the cut marks printed along the other side edge. A discrepancy in assembled position or detection characteristic between the two optical sensors would result in a displacement of cutting position for each print. In addition, the cut marks having to be printed along the two separate edges are a disadvantage in accurate positioning of the cut marks. This also results in a displacement of cutting position for each print.
With the photographic processing apparatus operable at increasingly high speed, printing paper transported at high speed must be cut with high precision. In view of such requirement, it is necessary to remove, as far as possible, instability factors of the conventional printing paper information reading apparatus relating to displacement of cutting positions for producing prints.